User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:4kant,6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 19:54, March 3, 2013 Warning Your vandalism has been reverted. If you persist, I shall regretfully be forced to warn you again. :'( --Semyon 19:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism? I was merely trying to help the state out by correcting the image (or else they'd look like fools having picked some random nobody's picture in place of Ndengu's). HORTON11: • 21:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) This is your second warning to refrain from vandalism and trying to argue with a Tagogese government official. :'( --Semyon 18:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Argue? I'm merely trying to assist Tagogese officials from making an embarrassing mistake. HORTON11: • 19:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) You should be embarrassed, Horton. Firstly you obviously photoshopped a picture in which the qveen of Burnant and Vincent Ndengu met, and now it turns out that you also used a wrong picture :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Semyon used the wrong picture, 4kant. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, there's more evidence of photoshopping on Horton's part. :P --Semyon 17:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't you dare accuse me of owning and using photoshop. I'm not some capitalist bourgeois pig like yourself who can affords such a frivolous expense. HORTON11: • 17:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) (edc) @Horton: vandalism, arguing with Tagogese officials on multiple occasions, and asserting the Tagogese government has made a mistake? One would almost think you were trying to attract Tagpol's attention. :'( --Semyon 17:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : I'm just trying to assist the regime in keeping things straight. Little mistakes like applying the wrong person's picture for their biography could make the state look bad among the international community. HORTON11: • 17:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I didn't accuse you of anything, it would be against the highly elaborate Tagogese code of honour. I merely pointed out there was significant evidence in favour of it. Also, I seriously doubt Tagog can be described as bourgeois or capitalist, though I don't think any description of its economic system has been attempted yet. --Semyon 17:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : You accused me, though indirectly and quite discretely. And I did not use those words to describe Tagog, cause everyone knows that it is a burgeoning economy where the great magnanimous leader distributes hs vcountry's wealth to all in society. HORTON11: • 17:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Constitution Agreement Check According to the constitution, all citizens should be checked as to whether thy agree with the constitution. Therefore I hereby ask you: do you agree with the Constitution of the Democratic Republic of Tagog? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:43, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Overall yes. I'd suggest only a few "professional changes" but that's about it. HORTON11: • 14:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Elections At the moment, elections are going on here. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:38, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Checking again The time that all citizens are to be checked for loyalty has come again, so therefore the great Kanto Qyto asks thee: do you agree with the constitution? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:31, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I have no opinion on our great constitution. I am but a humble priest. 15:48, February 25, 2015 (UTC) 2015 elections Please vote. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:12, March 1, 2015 (UTC)